Prête-moi ta main
by Phoenicia Balkov
Summary: Quand elle décide de faire une bêtise, Tsuna est là pour la remettre sur les rails. En final, ne sont-ils pas les mieux placés pour se comprendre ?


« Après tout ce que j'ai vécu, j'aurais pu m'attendre à tout… mais en fin de compte, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça… »

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus se tenait immobile sur le lit blanc immaculé. La tête tournée vers la fenêtre et le regard dans le vide, elle ne cilla par lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

« Comment tu te sens ? » lui demanda le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer.

La jeune femme soupira.

« Miyuki… pourquoi ? questionna-t-il.

\- Tu dois le savoir aussi bien que moi, hein ? répondit-elle.

\- Je n'étais pas au courant…, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Personne ne l'était, même pas lui, murmura-t-elle, mais je doute que s'il l'avait su, les choses auraient été différente… peut-être que ça devait se passer comme ça.

\- Idiote ! On s'est tous inquiété pour toi ! Et lui aussi…, dit-il.

\- Ca n'a plus d'importance désormais, c'est dommage… Vous auriez du me laissé faire ! » soupira-t-elle.

Il ne retint pas sa main de s'écraser sur la joue de la jeune femme.

« Ne redit plus jamais ces conneries, avec tout ce qu'on a fait pour pouvoir rester tous ensembles et vivant, toi tu voudrais ruiner tout nos efforts en te tuant ?! s'écria-t-il.

\- Et alors ? Tu veux que je continue à vivre alors que je ne pourrais jamais avoir ce que je veux ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Moi non plus, je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir, pourtant je ne suis pas allé jusqu'à faire la même bêtise que toi »

Elle considéra son vis-à-vis en silence : il avait raison, ce qu'elle avait fait été idiot, mais elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.

« Tu auras toujours des gens pour te soutenir, tu nous auras toujours et ton frère ? S'il était au courant, comment il réagirait ? s'exclama-t-il.

\- Il m'en voudrait sûrement énormément… mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant…, soupira-t-elle, tu as changé Tsuna… »

En huit ans, le jeune homme avait gagné en assurance et en détermination. Il avait muri et tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Il était finit, le temps où il tremblait à chaque nouvelle difficulté, où il refusait de devenir le Dixième et… le temps où il courait après Kyoko. Non pas qu'il ne l'aimait plus… mais la jeune fille s'était récemment mariée, d'ailleurs… Gokudera et Yamamoto avait aussi finit par se mettre en ménage, Ryohei et Hana avaient décidé de s'installer ensembles et même le gardien du nuage Vongola, s'était trouvé une fiancée. Bien entendu, les gardiens en avaient été plutôt surprit, mais aucun n'avaient vraiment osé le dire au principal concerné. L'invitation à son mariage avait, pour tout le monde, semblait une mauvaise blague qui s'était avéré vraiment, prouvant ainsi aux septiques que leur histoire était sérieuse. Ils s'étaient tous bien entendu avec la mariée, Tsuna avait longuement parlé avec elle, apprenant ainsi les circonstances de leur rencontre et bien d'autres choses encore. La seule personne qui n'avait pas daigné la saluer, ni même faire de même avec le mari, avait été Miyuki, qui ne s'était pas officiellement présenté à la cérémonie et s'était contenté d'observer de loin avant de se rendre sur le toit du collège de Namimori. Tsuna mis à part, aucun des gardiens n'avait comprit l'absence de la jeune fille qui avait pourtant toujours semblait s'entendre à merveille avec son homologue Vongola. Personne ne semblait non plus savoir où elle se trouvait avant que Nana Sawada ne prévienne son fils de la tentative de suicide de son amie. La soirée et le buffet avait donc été largement écourté, Tsuna et certains de ses gardiens se précipitant au chevet de la blessée. Ce souvenir ne cessé de hanter l'esprit du Dixième qui avait cru perdre son amie. Durant le mois qu'elle avait passé inconsciente, il était venu régulièrement lui rendre visite et lui parlait même en sachant qu'elle ne l'entendait pas. Il avait attendu qu'elle se réveille pour lui dire sa façon de penser, mais la jeune femme s'était contenté de lui faire un pauvre sourire.

Elle entamée aujourd'hui son dernier jour de rééducation, pour se faire pardonner son acte, elle avait fait de gros efforts lors de ses séances. Tsuna veillé sans cesse à ce que tout ce passe bien et la présence du parrain semblait la motiver. Une fois l'autorisation de sorti acquise, elle pourrait retourner tranquillement chez elle à broyer du noir.

Quelques semaines avaient passés depuis que Miyuki était sortie de l'hôpital lorsque Tsuna convia ses gardiens à les rejoindre dans le parc. Les deux jeunes gens attendaient patiemment la venue de leurs amis lorsqu'ils virent Gokudera et Yamamoto arriver, suivit de près par Ryohei et Lambo. Chrome finit par se montrer et ils décidèrent que la présence du gardien du nuage n'était pas indispensable : il avait d'autres choses à faire.

« Alors, que voulais-tu nous dire Tsuna ? s'enquit Yamamoto.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Judaïme ? demanda Gokudera.

\- Non, non, tout va bien ! les rassura Tsuna. C'est que… Miyuki et moi… avons décidé de nous marier. »

Il y eut un long silence surprit, suivit de félicitation et d'exclamation de joie.

« Mais boss…, vous n'avez pas l'air heureux pour de futurs mariés… » remarqua la gardienne.

Ils soupirèrent de concert.

« C'est parce que…, commença Tsuna.

\- Nous ne nous aimons pas » acheva Miyuki.

Un nouveau silence accueillit la nouvelle.

« Pourquoi vous marier dans ce cas ? demanda naïvement Lambo.

\- C'est un peu… la seule solution que nous avons trouvé à notre « problème », répondit Tsuna.

\- Quoi ?! Il y a un problème Judaïme ? s'exclama Gokudera.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème…, soupira le concerné, disons que… nous sommes tout les deux dans le même cas… alors on se comprend. Je comprends ce qu'elle ressent et… elle me comprend aussi. »

Ils se turent, après tout, ils étaient tout les deux assez grands pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient.

« Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu souffrais Judaïme, s'excusa le gardien de la tempête.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Gokudera…, le rassura Tsuna, je ne le montrais pas non plus. »

Ils parlèrent encore une heure durant, avant de se séparer et de rentrer. Miyuki et Tsuna rentrèrent ensembles chez ce dernier.

« Est-ce que… c'est vraiment une bonne idée, d'après toi ? demanda la brune.

\- Tu as autre chose à proposer ? Je ne suis pas sûr de parvenir à rester seul, soupira-t-il.

\- Moi non plus… » avoua-t-elle.

Ils restèrent un long moment sans prononcer le moindre mot, seul le tic tac de l'horloge brisait le silence. Le plus difficile allé d'être faire passer la nouvelle aux Varia, ils n'accepteraient sûrement jamais cette union, bien que ça soit la meilleure solution pour eux deux. Tsuna réfléchit à une solution tandis que Miyuki s'affairait dans la cuisine.

Le mariage c'était bien passé, la présence des Varia n'avait rien changé, ils s'étaient retenu de faire tout commentaire lorsque la situation leur avait été expliquées, présentant simplement leurs félicitations aux jeunes mariés.

« C'était vraiment bizarre comme mariage, soupira Yamamoto, tout le monde avaient l'air heureux, sauf les mariés !

\- On en a déjà parlé, de toute façon s'ils pensent que ça peut les aider…, murmura Gokudera.

\- Tu t'en fais pour eux ? demanda le baseballer.

\- Evidement ! Ca a sûrement un rapport avec la… enfin, ce qu'a fait Miyu, répondit-il, je crois qu'il s'en est sentis responsable.

\- Il n'y est pour rien pourtant, dit le brun.

\- Mais il était le seul à être au courant pour Miyu, il pense sûrement qu'il aurait pu l'empêcher, c'est sûrement pour la surveiller qu'il a fait ça, marmonna le fumeur.

\- Tu réfléchis trop, tu devrais te détendre » susurra le gardien de la pluie.

Gokudera accueillit la proposition avec joie et ils cessèrent de parler du sujet Tsuna, Miyuki.

De nombreuses années avaient passés depuis le mariage, voyant naitre un enfant de Kyoya, de Kyoko et également de Tsuna. Les années passées avait également vu Kyoko et son mari se séparer et Kyoya plus amoureux que jamais. Cependant, la situation de Tsuna et Miyuki se compliquée, elle se sentait de plus en plus mal, sa maladie la faisant souffrir. Tsuna tentait vainement de prendre soin d'elle, même s'ils sentaient tout les deux que ce n'était plus la peine, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

La veille, Miyuki, couchait dans son lit, avait demandé à Tsuna de prendre soin de leur unique enfant, s'excusant de sa faiblesse. Elle l'avait aussi encouragé à parler à Kyoko, étant sincèrement convaincu que la rouquine était amoureuse de Tsuna depuis de nombreuses années et n'avait juste pas osé lui en faire part. Puis elle s'était éteinte sereinement, ravi de ne plus souffrir. Le Dixième avait bien entendu honoré sa promesse de parler avec Kyoko, qui avait finit par reconnaitre ses sentiments, acceptant ainsi les avances du veuf. Ils s'étaient donc mariés en grande pompe et avaient eut un enfant ensemble, dont ils s'occupèrent sans oublier les deux autres.

FIN


End file.
